clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
"I can handle myself Flyboy..." ''-Ahsoka addressing Galein by his nickname'' Ahsoka Tano'' was a Togrutan Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, and Galactic Civil War. She had a fiesty personality, and was portrayed as a star in Children of the Force, Knightfall, and Final Encounter. She died with Galein Starkiller on some planet after the Battle of Endor. History Ahsoka first appeared in Children of the Force on a Separatist space station when Galein intercepted a distress transmission from her. He rescued her as the station exploded from being heavily damaged. She then fought at the Battle of Sullust, with Galein, Zorin and sixteen thousand clone troopers, from General Grievous and his thousands of battle droids. Her most notable battle though was the Battle of Corellia. She tried to find with Lux Bonteri who caused his mother's death, and was caught by the Death Watch. They were held for by ransomto the Republic, and if Surpreme Chancellor Plpatine did not give Death Watch the amount of credits they wanted, Lux and Ahsoka would be executed. Ahsoka however had a more reckless idea. She grabbed her lightsabers with the Force from Death Watch soldier and freed herself and Lux, then even ad the bravery to fight the leader of Death Watch himself, Pre Viszla. Galein who had gotten woried about Ahsoka sent Wolfpack and himself to rescue her and Lux. A huge battle between the clones and the Death Watch unfolded. And Ahsoka and Lux managed to escape with Galein. Less then a few weeks later she fell in love with Galein and shared their first kiss on Alderaan. Knightfall She had fought her prievous master Anakin Skywalker during Operation: Knightfall but was wounded when he thrust his lightsaber into her stomach. Galein who was protecting younglings from the 501st and Midnight Ops. troopers wittnesed her death after he brought the children to a safe place with Jedi Masters guarding them, and ran as fast as he could to help Ahsoka with her duel but was too late. He screamed in rage and murdered many 501st and Midnight Ops. clone troopers, and even used a very complicated Force move, the Force Repulse. After an intense duel with Galein, Anakin had returned to Ahsoka, though she wasn't dead. Just unconcious. He brought her to a medical facilty and then the Emperical, and with the help of the mad scientist made her phyically healthy and young again. She was later sent onher first Sith mission as Vader's apprentice to kill Galein Starkiller, it took awhile to find him, and she killed many rebels just for information about his whereabouts. She later found him on Alderaan, and fought him whole heartedly. Galein did not and managed to bring her back to the Light Side of the force. Battle at the Death Star I Later during the time period, 0 BBY she and Galein were going on a trip to Solori when the Death Star came into orbit around Alderaan and blasted it to smitheriens. She proved herself an expert pilot when Galein was knocked unconcious and she had to ake the controls. She Galein and the Zeltron Kira along with the help of the rebels made a sneak attack on the Death Star from the inside. Ahsoka wanted to bring Vader back to the Light Side, but Vader was to twisted, and so another duel commenced between Ahsoka and Vader, and the Emperor vs. Galein unfolded. In the end Ahsoka defeated Vader, and the Emperor was totally exhausted by a Force Lightning lock with Galein. They left the Death Star when the sneak attack didn't work so the Rebels fought the Empire on Yavin 4. The years that followed Later, after the Galactc Civil War, she and Galein were killed in the largest battle in Galactic History on Coruscant. Personality Traits Ahsoka was known to be sometimes agumentive with people who had more expirience than her. But she is also wise and gentle. She was strong in the Force for someone her age andshe used the litsaber fighting techniques, Jar'Kai (Learned by Galein) Shien, and Niman. She was an expert with the reverse hand-grip postision, and could do many Force moves, including Force Jump and Force Push. When she was Vader's apprentice she learned Force Choke. She was Galein Starkiller's lover/wife and was friends with many other Jedi. She wore the normal attire for Toguta Jedi, and she had two lighsabers, on a normal hilt, the other a shoto blade. Appearances *Children of the Force (First appearance)'' *''Knightfall'' *''The Final Encounter'' *''Will of the Force (Dies)'' ahsoka.jpg|Ahsoka on Alderaan ahsoka1.jpg|Ahsoka with her lightsabers ahsoka2.jpg|A drawing of Ahsoka ahsokacommander.jpg|Ahsoka in her clone trooper gear Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Females Category:Commanders Category:Dead Characters Category:Clonefanatic